


Немного тепла

by mizuame



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Missing Scene, Present Tense, fandom Anime Shelter 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Уотани обычно приходит к Хане глубоким вечером. Они не обсуждают происходящее, но вместе им становится немного легче.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki/Uotani Arisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Немного тепла

**Author's Note:**

> В качестве иллюстраций использованы скриншоты из аниме [Fruits Basket (2019)](https://myanimelist.net/anime/38680/Fruits_Basket_1st_Season).  
> Бета — [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes)

  
Хана

Уотани обычно приходит к Хане глубоким вечером, убедившись, что отец уже спит. В доме Ханы давно не удивляются полуночной гостье, ни о чем ее не спрашивают. Чаще всего ее вообще не замечают. 

Хана всегда встречает ее у калитки, кивает и пропускает в дом. Она дожидается, пока Уотани снимет куртку и обувь, и они вместе поднимаются в комнату. В это время в доме очень тихо, разве что младший братец Ханы изредка смотрит телевизор. Атмосфера этого дома успокаивает Уотани, и она неторопливо раздевается, забираясь в постель. Так происходит уже несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как они достигли этой негласной договоренности. 

Они не обсуждают происходящее и не пытаются понять, рационализировать, объяснить, почему обе так нуждаются в друг друге. Они никогда не рассказывают об этом Тору, да и рассказывать-то нечего. Между ними ничего не происходит, они просто ложатся, прижимаются друг к другу, и засыпают. Уотани не знает, кому больше нужно все это: ей или Хане. Но она знает, что засыпать, не чувствуя ее руки на животе и не ощущая теплое дыхание, щекочущее шею, стало очень тяжело. 

Этот день не отличается от других ничем, кроме отвратительного холодного дождя, который идет с самого утра. Он то еле накрапывает, то начинает лить как из ведра, заставляя случайных прохожих прятаться под навесами. Им всем становится неуютно: Хана ходит подавленная и хмурая, Тору намного меньше улыбается и то и дело замолкает, глядя в окно, а сама Уотани чувствует какую-то вселенскую тоску, постоянно вспоминая прошлую жизнь. 

Они проводят вечер после занятий все вместе, делая уроки в недорогой кафешке. Тору убегает на работу, а Хана ловит взгляд Уотани и вдруг просит: 

— Приходи пораньше. 

Уотани не против, и она кивает. А потом вдруг смотрит на Хану и говорит: 

— Я могу вообще не ходить домой. 

— Так будет лучше, — кивает Хана, и они вновь погружаются в домашнее задание. Через полчаса они собирают вещи, допивают заказанную колу и вместе идут к Хане. 

Когда с ними нет Тору, Уотани всегда чувствует себя в доме Ханы немного неловко. Ее родители добры к ней, всегда зовут к столу и угощают деликатесами, интересуются, как прошел день и как у нее дела с учебой. Их интерес — вежливый и доброжелательный, но немного наигранный. Тору всегда принимает его за чистую монету, но Уотани видит, что это всего лишь желание соблюсти приличия. Поэтому она рада, когда застольных бесед удается избежать. 

В этот раз она приходит слишком рано, чтобы просто скрыться в комнате и нырнуть под темно-фиолетовое одеяло, спрятавшись от всего мира. Поэтому она вежливо сносит все расспросы и даже пару раз шутит, хотя знает: ее шутки грубоваты и не слишком подходят для этой семьи. Родители Ханы улыбаются в ответ, и Уотани чувствует в этих улыбках фальшь. Наконец, ужин завершается. Хана и Уотани поднимаются наверх. Семья настолько привыкла, что даже не спрашивают про ночевку.

  
Уотани

Уотани остается: приводит себя в порядок перед сном, перебирает учебники и даже идет в душ. Воды ей на сегодня достаточно, но согреться не помешает. Под горячими струями Уотани расслабляется и успокаивается, а завернувшись в огромное фиолетовое полотенце из недр шкафа Ханы, она чувствует себя почти уютно. Вечер уже заканчивается, плавно переходя в ночь, и они идут спать. Уотани хорошо и тепло, она чувствует тело Ханы сзади себя и слышит ее спокойное дыхание. Отвратительный день перестает казаться таким уж отвратительным. 

Она почти засыпает, когда понимает, что Хана придвинулась ближе, почти вжалась в нее. Уотани распахивает глаза и напрягается. Хана чувствует это, и замирает на секунду, а потом, будто что-то решив для себя, проводит рукой от живота вверх, накрывая грудь Уотани ладонью. Это непривычно и немного страшно. Не то, чтобы Уотани боится того, к чему ведет Хана, но что будет с ними, с их дружбой и этим молчаливым соглашением, если она продолжит? Мысли проносятся в голове Уотани, сбиваясь в хаотичные стаи, но она не двигается, только вдруг охрипшим голосом спрашивает:

— Хана? 

Она слышит, как Хана вздыхает. 

— Как думаешь, у меня есть шанс с ней? — спрашивает вдруг она тихо и немного обреченно. 

Уотани не нужно уточнять, о ком речь. Она аккуратно и медленно поворачивается лицом к Хане и заглядывает ей в глаза. Ответа Хана не ждет: все и так понятно. Но Уотани чувствует, что правильнее дать этот ответ, чтобы Хана не надеялась на чудо, не тратила зря времени, не мучила себя.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что нет, — говорит она, и Хана вздрагивает. Она неожиданно кажется такой открытой и ранимой, что становится страшно. Уотани не привыкла видеть ее эмоции, и не знает, как реагировать. Вокруг нее всегда были люди, не желающие показывать слабость, и она не умеет утешать.

— Да, — шепчет Хана, голос ее звучит печально, но не дрожит. За эти несколько секунд паузы она как будто смирилась. — Я знаю.

Уотани протягивает руку к лицу Ханы и отодвигает волосы со лба под чепец. Она не имеет в виду ничего такого, просто хочет лучше видеть ее глаза, но эта мимолетная ласка резко все меняет: Хана ловит ее руку и целует в ладонь.

— Если у нас все равно нет шансов, можем мы с тобой подарить друг другу немного тепла?

Ее предложение абсурдно, и Уотани глухо смеется, сдерживаясь, чтобы не привлечь внимание других обитателей дома. Но, глядя на Хану, она понимает, что вопрос задан с нечеловеческой серьезностью. С той самой серьезностью, которая свойственна только ее подруге, водящей дружбу с потусторонними сущностями. Уотани перестает смеяться, Хана смотрит на нее, они все еще держатся за руки, и это становится вдруг безумно важно.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет Уотани растерянно. Она повзрослела и осознала многие свои ошибки, но до сих пор не научилась некоторым вещам. Например, она понятия не имеет, что делать, когда лучшая подруга предлагает такое.

Хана выручает ее: она гладит руку Уотани и медленно тянется к ее губам. Поцелуй получается легкий, почти дружеский. Хана отстраняется и шепчет:

— Видишь, это просто. Мы просто подарим друг другу немного тепла. Не сомневайся.

Уотани не может сдержать нервного смешка. Хана отпускает ее руку и отодвигается к стене. Она смотрит ей прямо в глаза и говорит тихим голосом:

— Я понимаю твое замешательство. Это все неуместно. Мне стоит попросить прощения.

Глаза у Ханы темные, зрачки расширены. где-то в глубине этих зрачков Уотани видит разочарование. Ее пронизывает страх, страх разрушить эту хрупкую близость, остаться в одиночестве и, что самое ужасное, — разочаровать Тору. Страх заставляет ее собраться и выдохнуть:

— Я согласна! — А потом перевести дух и продолжить, — давай подарим друг другу немного тепла.

Взгляд Ханы теплеет, но она не придвигается. Она протягивает руку и легко касается щеки Уотани.

— Позже, — шепчет она. — Позже, тогда, когда ты будешь готова.

Уотани кивает. Ей все еще тревожно за будущее, но и легче от этого решения. Она никогда не думала о Хане в таком ключе, не думала так о девушках вообще, поэтому все происходящее кажется ей какой-то плохой комедией, фарсом. Она верит в искренность Ханы и даже думает, что, возможно, ничего не изменится. Но жизнь приучила ее готовиться к худшему. И Уотани еще долго лежит без сна, опасаясь следующего утра. 

На следующий день Уотани просыпается с чувством смутного беспокойства и только в ванной вспоминает ночной разговор. На душе скребут кошки и это ее бесит. Она смотрит на себя в зеркало, потом ударяет кулаком по стене и шепчет: «Приди в себя!». Ей становится немного легче.

На удивление в их общении с Ханой ничего не меняется. Хана ведет себя, будто ничего не произошло, и Уотани не знает, что думать. Она заговаривает на эту тему, но Хана мягко прерывает разговор. Уотани больше не пытается ничего обсуждать, только спрашивает, приходить ли ей вечером. Хана удивленно смотрит и отвечает с внезапным холодком в голосе: «Я не помню, чтобы отказывала тебе в гостеприимстве». Уотани смеется нервно и со словами «Да, конечно» хлопает Хану по плечу. 

Вечером Уотани немного нервничает. Но она зря опасалась: Хана встречает ее как всегда у калитки, провожает в комнату и легко обнимает безо всяких намеков. Жизнь входит обратно в накатанную колею. 

Все идет как обычно, пока Уотани не сталкивается в магазине со странным мужчиной, который так похож на Тору. Эмоции переполняют ее, хотя она еще не знает, что именно чувствует. Но от Ханы ничего не скроешь…Она задает вопрос будто случайно, Уотани задумывается и видит в ее глазах понимание. 

— Не приходи больше, — тихо говорит Хана, когда Тору отвлекается, и Уотани замирает на несколько секунд. 

— Прости, — шепчет она в ответ. 

Хана сжимает ее руку. Их ночи остались в прошлом, но Уотани верит: когда-нибудь найдется кто-то, кто подарит каждой из них немного тепла.


End file.
